


Day 25: Toys

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [25]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 30 day smut challenge, Awkward Boners, Belts, Boners, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, From Prompt, Gay, Hotel Sex, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, London, M/M, Neck Kissing, On Stage Boner, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Tour, Touring, Toys, Vibrators, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Alex has never used toys before Jack has no choice but to rectify the situation in the most Jack way possible.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Day 25: Toys

Alex was a little nervous. They were in London for a few days for tour and he and Jack were in a sex shop. It hadn't been planned exactly, they'd been having a conversation a few nights back about how Alex had never used toys before and then they'd happened to come across a place whilst exploring the city. Jack, of course, had instantly dragged him in to explore their options. Alex was still half expecting the girl at the checkout to ask to see their ID. It was strange being legally able to do adult things.

They browsed the shelves, coming across an array of quite frankly ridiculous sized dildos that were larger than his arm. "How is anyone ever meant to use this?" He hissed at Jack who just snorted.   
"Pretty sure they're just meant to be bought as gag gifts." He could definitely see Jack buying that for someone as a joke.

Jack casually wrapped his arm around Alex's waist as they continued to look around the shop. They bypassed a lot of the kinkier stuff since Alex's pain tolerance was none existence, getting his tattoos had been absolute torture and he'd very nearly passed out several times.

Alex was about ready to leave when Jack pulled him to a stop. His face took on a mischievous smirk as he picked up a box, reading the back. "What do you think of this?" Alex hesitantly took the box and began to read.

_Turbo 10 Function Vibrating Butt Plug: This plug is perfectly designed for P-spot and perineum massage. There is a wireless, handheld controller which lets you flick through multiple speeds of vibration. You will receive simultaneous stimulation of both your P-spot and perineum and due to its incredible design, it will securely stay in place during play. This allows your hands to wander to other areas or to manage the stunning variety of settings via the remote control. To personalise your play, opt to use yours solo; or hand the remote over to your partner and let them take control whilst you enjoy the benefits. This massager is fully waterproof, so you can indulge in lengthy sessions of steamy shower satisfaction. Use with a water-based lubricant to help with entry and removal._

He bit his lip as he handed the box back to Jack. It did sound like fun. "Alright. Let's do it." Jack grinned, leaning in and pressing a swift kiss to his cheek before heading over to the counter.

* * *

"Shouldn't we just wait till after the show?" Alex giggled as Jack wrestled with the packaging.  
"Come on Lex, live a little. It'll be fun!" They were currently standing in the dressing room's bathroom. Alex was sitting on the side next to the basin as Jack tried to break the sellotape seel with his teeth. "If you two are planning on fucking in there let us know now so we can leave. I don't need to listen to that shit." Rian shouted at them making Alex roll his eyes.  
"We get enough of that on the bus." Zack added.

They both chose to ignore them as Jack finally got the box open. He pulled out the device triumphantly, presenting it to Alex with a grin. It was bigger than Alex had expected but no way near as big as say, Jack's dick; so it couldn't be that bad... right? He pulled the tag from the battery compartment so it would actually work and raised an eyebrow at Alex expectantly. Alex bit his lip, unsure. The thought of going onstage with it in was pretty damn terrifying but also pretty damn hot.

There was a muffled shout before a heavy knock sounded on the door. "Ten minutes assholes so hurry up!" He looked back to Jack before slipping off the counter. "Alright let's do this."

He slipped his jeans and boxers down to his knees as Jack lubed up the plug. He turned and bent over slightly, relaxing himself as best he could. It slid into place pretty easily and Alex quickly redressed as Jack looked over the remote. "Okay, how's this?" He asked, pressing the button.

Alex gasped a little in surprise as the vibrations began. They felt good but it wasn't nearly enough to have him boning or anything throughout the show. "That's good." He said and Jack nodded, pocketing the device with a grin.  
"I guess it's showtime."

They were about halfway through the set and everything had been going fine. Alex barely noticed the vibrations at this point, too engrossed in playing the show.

"You know what I saw today?" Alex asked the crowd. They cheered back in response, urging him to continue. "A dildo that was bigger than my arm." He held up his arm for emphasis as the crowd cheered and Zack and Rian laughed behind him. "How the fuck is anyone meant to use that?" He reiterated his question to Jack earlier. Everyone just continued to laugh.

"I think I could take it." Jack declared as he stepped up to the microphone. Alex wasn't all that surprised; he's Jack, of course, he was gonna say that. "Well, you are a huge asshole." Alex responds with a grin as the audience continued to laugh. "This next one's called Six Feet Under The Stars. Sing along if you know the words."

It was just as they reached the chorus that the games began. His voice broke hard, jumping about three octaves as the vibration suddenly dialled up to eleven. It sent a shockwave of pleasure through Alex and his dick twitched hard. He just managed to keep singing as he sent Jack a glare. He was quite literally laughing his ass off, as was everyone else in the building. It was safe to say he was pretty damn embarrassed.

The crowd cheered as the song ended and he awkwardly laughed into the mic. "Thank you. You're too kind. I think that voice break deserves a round of applause of its own, that was pretty spectacular." He joked and everyone cheered harder as he plotted ways to murder Jack in his mind.

He spent the rest of the show doing his best to remain calm and not react to the random spikes in intensity as Jack played around with the device in his pocket. By the end of the show, he was fully hard and probably leaking and he had never been more frustrated or humiliated in all his life.

"You asshole!" He fumed as he cornered Jack after the encore. "What were you thinking?" Jack was just laughing at him.   
"I was thinking that it was hilarious." He was not even remotely sorry.   
"Is _this_ funny?" He asked as he pressed his swollen crotch against Jack's thigh. Jack's eyes darkened just a little.  
"That's hot." Alex rolled his eyes.   
"You better plan on doing something about it." Jack smirked, leaning in close to his ear.  
"Don't worry Lexi I'll have you moaning like a whore soon enough."

He blushed scarlet as Zack and Rian appeared, both highly amused. "Dude. What happened?" Zack laughed at the already embarrassed Alex.  
"I've never seen someone squirm so much!" Rian added. How in the hell was he meant to explain this?  
"I had a wedgie." He offered, unable to think of anything better. Jack burst out laughing as the others pulled various faces of disgust.

As soon as they got back to the hotel room, Alex had Jack pinned up against the wall in a heated embrace. He let out a small whimper as the vibrations began to increase once more and felt Jack smirk against his lips. "I think it's time to see just how much fun we can have with this thing, don't you?"

He walked Alex backwards to the bed gently pushing him down, still smirking. He straddled his waist, reconnecting their lips momentarily before pulling back so he could remove Alex's shirt. He undid Alex's belt, pulling it free before using it to tie his hands together and to the bedpost. Alex's eyes widened a little in surprise as he realised what Jack was planning to do.

He removed Alex's jeans and boxers before pulling the small remote from his pocket. "You ready Lexi?" He grinned and Alex swallowed hard. This was going to be a long night. Jack hummed as he looked over the remote. "Let's see how intense this thing goes."

It turned out Jack had barely changed the settings when he'd been teasing Alex on stage. "Fuck!" Alex cried out. His hands gripped uselessly at the bedpost as he writhed and squirmed at the vibrations that were set firmly against his prostate. "You like that Lexi?" Alex could only release a small choked noise in response. It wasn't to say that he didn't like it, but it was just so... intense. It was borderline torturous.

His dick was leaking hard and twitching painfully against his stomach as Jack continued to switch between the levels. It was driving Alex crazy. "Jack please." He begged; he was so close.   
"What is it, Lexi?" Jack teased, turning the level up high and causing Alex to choke out a moan. He didn't think he'd ever been so turned on in all his life. "Touch me." He begged, desperate to have his neglected dick pleasured. It wasn't going to take much to get him off. Jack pressed open mouth kisses up Alex's inner thigh making him tremble. "That's not the game Lex. We bought the toy for a reason." Alex couldn't hold back the whine that escaped his lips. He really didn't want to play any more, he just wanted to get off.

He gasped out hard as Jack brought the vibrations up to the top level. "Oh god, oh god!" Alex's eyes rolled back as an almost dizzying sensation took over. "That's it baby, just let it happen." Jack cooed, pressing kisses to his neck. Alex whimpered at the overwhelming sensation as pleasure exploded through him with his orgasm.

Jack groaned as he watched him make a mess of his stomach as his back arched off the bed. He was so hot it should be illegal. "God Lexi, look at you." He groaned as Alex lay there panting.

Once he'd calmed down Alex began to whimper a little, shifting uncomfortably in his hypersensitive state. Jack turned off the plug, allowing him to relax. "You ready for me to take it out?" Jack asked gently as Alex nodded. He shifted slightly, spreading his legs to give Jack better access. He gently pulled the plug out, dropping it next to him on the bed as Alex relaxed.

He pulled at the restraint a little but Jack just smirked. "Oh, we're not done yet." Alex's eyes darkened a little as Jack began to undo his jeans. He shimmied them down to his thighs along with his boxers before shifting up Alex's body until he was straddling his chest.

Alex opened his mouth eagerly, licking his lips in anticipation. Jack groaned softly in approval as he pressed his tip against Alex's lips. He stuck out his tongue, tracing over as much of Jack's dick as he could reach. Jack let out a small moan before giving in and pushing himself further into Alex's mouth.

He sucked eagerly at every inch of Jack he was given and he hummed in approval at the sensations. Alex had always been excellent at sucking dick. He slowly began to thrust in and out, taking his time and enjoying the warm wetness. Alex hummed softly around him as he continued to suck, breathing deep as Jack tickled the back of his throat. He would not gag.

Jack's speed increased the closer he got and Alex let his tongue wander along his shaft. "Oh Lex, you feel so good." He moaned softly, gripping at Alex's hair. He was close. He waited until the last possible moment before pulling out altogether, leaving the tip at Alex's lips as he stroked himself a few times. He was quickly releasing into Alex's open mouth, smearing cum over his swollen lips.

Alex swallowed it all, eyes connected with Jack's as he licked his lips clean. Jack groaned in approval. "You are so hot." He leant in, connecting their lips briefly before releasing his wrists. 

He shifted off of him as Alex sat up. " _That_ was so hot." He noted as Jack grabbed him a tissue.  
"You sure? You didn't seem so keen earlier." Alex rolled his eyes as he took the tissue and wiped himself down.  
"Getting a boner on stage isn't fun. This was though." Jack grinned leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"Maybe we'll have to invest in a few more toys to play with."


End file.
